Soul of a fallen Soldier
by KayleySayer
Summary: Catania Hearthfire was living her life, hidden from the outside world - and hidden from the Company, until she was involved in a fight between vampires and Kowloon children, only to escape seriously injured. Taken to the Special Zone - much to Zelman Clock's dismay - Sei leaves her in Rinsuke's care. But yet, he didn't know that she would be the one prophesied to help them.
1. Prologue

She was running along the deserted streets of the old town, desperately trying to escape the raging fire engulfing the run-down buildings.

The flames glowed in the pitch-black night, dancing, sparkling, erupting into the air, destrying almost everything left of the city. Like the stars in the night sky, the sparks volatilized in the darkness, bringing nothing but mere suffering and destruction.

But the last spark of hope had already died. The city was doomed...

Her mortally wounded body was almost moving on its own and she reached the limits of her consciousness and her will, and finally, in the middle of a narrow allyway, she passed out, falling to the ground, left all alone...

.

"Rinsuke!" A deep male voice shouted, as soon as the fire was almost extinguished, gaining the attention of the purple-haired investigator, "We've found someone, a girl!"

_We've found someone..._

The words hollered in the mind of the man, piquing his interest, and still sending shivers down his spine.

Approaching his subordinate, he bend down next to the girl, resting her head in his lap, examining her face. Her clothes were torn and dark circles visible around her eyes, her relative light hair was covered in blood.

A feeling of sympathy towards the girl welling up inside him, he wrapped his jacket around her, picked her up and carried the unconscious girl in his arms.

* * *

**And again... Short -_-**

**But I hope you like it nevertheless =) I'll update soon ^^**

**Updated: May 22, 2014 - Thursday**


	2. 1st Chapter - The nameless girl

"I don't care, if he is receiving newcomers at the moment, I need to talk to him right now!" A voice hollered through the corridors of the mansion, echoing from the walls and floors, even allowing the owner of the mansion to know of their arrival or rather intrusion.

"If you please be quiet! I'll inform him immediately!" Another voice could be heard as well as the clicking of high heels in the corridor.

"That won't be necessary anymore," the voice from before answered harshly, pushing open the double door to the meeting room of the manor.

"See who has come for a visit," the owner sneered derisively, displeased about the sudden, unwelcome visit of the happy-go-lucky member of the Order Coffin Company.

"Zelman Clock! What do you think you are doing, skipping a meeting again? Kain is furious and you are idling while I am the one to carry the can for you," he complained, shaking his head, still knowing that it most likely wouldn't affect or rather wouldn't even interest the addressee.

"Rinsuke?" A man with long black hair asked, seemingly confused by the whole situation.

"Oh my, Jirou?" Rinsuke asked, looking at the tall man sitting on a couch with his little brother and the Compromiser Mimiko Katsuragi next to him, surprised by the fact that his old friend was currently a guest at Coven's leader's - Zelman Clock's - mansion, "Well, that's an unexpected turn of events, but that doesn't matter now."

He looked straight at Mimiko, his facial expression revealing that he was disappointed, "Sei, Kain and the others got wind of the rumor that Silver Blade has entered the Special Zone with the help of a Compromiser. And it would seem that you've heard about it as well, Zelman."

His face reflecting his irritation, the Red-eyed Murderer answered, "Yes, indeed. But if you would please go now and stop bothering me with your prob-"

A noise from the corridor could be heard and before they've known it a pitch-black wolf made its appearance, jumping into the middle of the room, interrupting their conversation, leaving all of them shocked and Sayuka, Zelman's personal assistant, Mimiko and Jirou's brother Kotarou scared.

The monstrous wolf, his fangs bared, was slowly approaching the 800-year old Old Blood.

But before he was able to reach him a small figure appeared, running after the wolf as fast as she was able to, kneeling next to him, her hands wrapped around his neck to prevent him from going any further.

The animal calmed down finally, but kept staring at the bearer of the God's flame, his eyes showing nothing but hatred towards him.

Zelman's eyes on the other hand were busy examining the petite girl in front of his eyes, her brown strands of hair barely reaching her shoulders, her own eyes covered by her bangs.

The corners of his mouth raised slightly, exposing his fangs, showing interest in the strange, unknown girl, sensing the mystic aura surrounding her.

Getting up from the couch he was sitting on, he kneeled down in front of her, his hand reaching out for her cheek, allowing himself to take a look at her face.

She wore an almost emotionless expression, her features showing no sign of fear of the person in front of her, no fear of the blood-red eyes staring right into her own.

He could see himself in her eyes, his reflection almost as clear as he would be able to see it in a mirror.

Her ice-blue eyes fascinated him and he wasn't able to look away nor was he able to pull back his hand.

The other five looked at the two of them, dumbfounded, not knowing what was going on at the moment.

But Zelman had already forgotten about them, he stared into her eyes until their colour suddenly changed, allowing him to see things he wanted to forget...

_~Blood..._

_Everything was drowned in the red liquid, corpses were laying on the streets..._

_Buildings were destroyed, the remnants of the city were set on fire, nothing more than destruction and suffering..._

_And in the middle of all the sorrow and despair stood one figure, blood-red hair and eyes in the same colour, baring his fangs..._

_A vampire...~_

The flashback ended and he was shown a similar scene.

_~Fire..._

_Flames engulfing the buildings of a city, leaving nothing but ashes behind..._

_The same figure, clutching his chest, seeming to be in immense pain, he himself being prey to the flames..._

_The fire annihilating the Special Zone...~_

Tearing himself away from her eyes, her eyes reassuming their natural colour, he could feel anger rising up in him, overstrained with the scenes he had seen.

"Who are you?" He demanded, forcefully grabbing the delicate shoulders of the girl, causing the beast next to her to snap at him, stepping between her crouching figure and him.

Looking in Rinsuke's direction he yelled, "Who is she? Who is that girl!?"

Kotarou, scared by Zelman's sudden change of behaviour, started crying, searching comfort in his brother's arms.

Signs of fear appeared on the girl's face, the first emotional reaction she had shown so far.

Sensing that she was feeling uncomfortable in Zelman's presence, Rinsuke walked up to the girl, picked her up in his arms and took some steps back towards the double door.

"You would know, if you had attended the meeting today," he bluntly answered.

Teeth gritted, he spook up, "Jirou, Kotarou and you, Compromiser, thank you for the visit. I'm sorry that it has to end like this, but there are issues I have to discuss with the council immediately."

Turning towards his assistant he demanded, "Sayuka! Call Kain immediately. Tell them I'll be there with Rinsuke as soon as possible."

The woman simply bowed and left the room.

.

Inside the meeting room was only silence. No one dared to speak up, nor did they know how to start.

Everyone of the council members has taken their designated seat, Rinsuke and the mysterious girl standing next to Sei.

The tense atmosphere weighed heavily on her shoulders as well as the knowledge that everyone's eyes were set on her, for which reason Rinsuke put his arm around her fragile shoulders, trying to comfort her slightly trembling figure.

Appreciating his attempts she granted him a half-hearted smile. Afterwords she averted her gaze, letting her eyes freely wander around the room, coming to a halt with every new person entering her field of vision. In the end her gaze remained on one person only - Zelman Clock.

And his eyes as well were fixed on her, impatiently waiting for the meeting to begin, for him to know about the girl.

She was the first one to break the eye contact they unconsciously made, taking a step back, averting her eyes to the floor, feeling even more uncomfortable.

Sei noticed her cautious behaviour, "Are you alright?"

Rinsuke squeezed her shoulder, signaling her that the question was addressed to her.

Her eyes still focused on the floor she nodded barely noticeable.

Officially starting the meeting, Sei started to explain the situation and the reason behind her being in the Special Zone.

He told them that she was found by the team of investigators who were in charge of the last Kowloon incident - namely, the leveled city, destroyed by flames - a few nights ago, unconscious and mortally wounded.

It seems almost like a miracle that she was able to survive and that her wounds healed as fast as they did, leaving only small bruises behind, but no scar could be seen on her skin.

"Due to the above-average self-healing powers of her body and the fact that she was able to stay alive, surviving the flames gorging the buildings, we assumed that she is a vampire and took her with us," Rinsuke explained the last part, leaving Sei to tell them about the decision they have reached.

"We now know that she is in fact not a vampire, but we also know that she can't be human either," Sei finished his explanations, waiting for the others to react.

"There's still one thing I don't understand," the leader of Coven interjected, "Why is she still in the Special Zone if she is neither vampire nor human?"

The others - excluding Rinsuke who was already informed - seemed to agree with Zelman's statement, everyone of them having the same thoughts.

Silence descended on them like a curtain, the words of the Red-eyed Murderer lingering in their minds, until Sei finally answered the unspoken question, "'Cause she's neither a Kowloon Child."

.

"Urgh, why does Sei want me to take care of this nerve-racking brat, I thought you were the one in charge of her," he cantankerously murmured, speaking to no one in particular.

Sighing, the purple-haired investigator, the nameless girl at his side, continued to follow the leader of Coven, mentally cursing him for being so stubborn.

"Mou~, Zelman, first of all she isn't a nerve-racking brat. You don't even know her. Have you not learned that you shouldn't just judge a book by its cover? Furthermore, why don't you just accept the fact that you have enough free-time as well as enough space in your mansion to take care of her? Have you thought about the reason behind Sei's decision? I'm sure that he wouldn't simply let you in charge of her. Why not give it a try?"

Kicking an empty can lying on the ground, the Crimson-Eyed simply ignored his attempts to calm him down, knowing that his tries would all be in vain. Furthermore, he didn't want to hear his words either.

As soon as they reached the entrance to the big mansion, Zelman disappeared through the big double doors into the mansion, Rinsuke trying to catch up with him, bearing in mind to keep an eye on the girl, making sure not to lose her.

"Sayuka!" The voice of the red-haired hollered through the entrance hall, followed by the clicking of high heels on the floor, the sound of quick footsteps heading in their direction.

Ascending the stairs, halting at the end of the staircase, appeared his personal assistant, bowing deeply, awaiting her orders, "Yes, Zelman?"

"Give the two of them a tour around the mansion and show her to a room afterwords," he demanded, he himself already disappearing in an other direction, leaving the two guests in Sayuka's care.

Said one, obviously displeased with the fact that the mysterious, nameless girl would be living in the mansion, requested them to follow her, knowing that she had to obey the demands of her master in any case.

She already started walking along a corridor, followed by Rinsuke, while the girl took a last glance towards the direction Zelman disappeared to before finally catching up to the two.

.

_"What was this? What have I seen in her eyes? And who is she?" The Red-eyed Murderer, indignant and irritated, overcome by impatience and the lack of information, asked harshly._

_Sighing, the Dragon King of the East gave in to his please, understanding the fact that he was displeased with the situation, answering his questions as far as he was able to, "We don't know for sure who she is. The only things we know are that she doesn't talk at all and tha she seems to share a strong bond with the wolf that is following her around, her every step, her every movement."_

_"Tch, I've already had an encounter with him."_

_Nodding, Sei continued his explanation, "Concerning the question what you have seen in her eyes... Well, it's just an assumption, but it seems to be some kind of notch in the space-time continuum. Reflecting in her eyes one is able to see fragments of past, present and even of a possible future. I don't know if she is able to control these powers consciously, but that doesn't change the fact that you have seen either of this. A fragment of your past and a fragment of the future designed for you, even though we can't be sure that it will come true one day."_

_Nothing left to say, he wanted to leave the room, going back to his duties, but was stopped by another question from the re-haired, "And what has reached you to the decision to allow her to stay? And... why me? Why am I the one in charge of her?"_

_Already expecting this question to be asked, he answered him right away, turning around to look at him again, "Because she is reluctant to get to know people, but still seems to be very lonely on the inside. She was the only one to survive the incident and we have to assume that the persons she had been with if she hadn't been alone from the start died in the flames. I can feel the pain sealed deep inside her heart, her wish to turn back the time, her fear of the fire... She seems to be so... helpless, but yet so strong. And she has no place to belong, no family... I want to protect her and as long as she stays in the Special Zone she will be safe. At least for the time being."_

_He averted his gaze, focusing on the exit, leaving Zelman behind with this parting words, "And not at least, because I can sense the same loneliness in her eyes. The loneliness that is reflected in your own as well, Zelman."_

"Tch, to say something as preposterous as that. That's so you, Sei," Zelman grumbled resting on the couch located in his private room, being not able to sleep since his thoughts were centered on the girl only, his curiosity taking the better of him.

Little did he know that he wasn't the only one suffering from it.

.

_Curiosity._

Walking along the deserted corridors of the mansion she tried to find her way around, remembering the things Sayuka had told her and the doors they had passed during their tour through the building.

Since she wasn't able to sleep she decided to give her new home further inspection, but she soon had to declare to herself that she was lost.

In an attempt to find a familiar corridor, some place she could remember, she desperately sprinted along the dark corridors, the chandeliers hung from the ceiling being the only source of light illuminating the surroundings, lighting up the darkness.

With the sound of her footsteps echoing through the hallways she helplessly ran around the mansion, not able to find something that looked familiar.

Just as she wanted to give up and simply sit down, maybe trying to sleep in the corridor, large hands grabbed her, one covering her eyes, the other clasping her waist, forcing her to follow the person.

She tried her best to free herself, struggling, kicking, beating, but it was no use. The person abducting her was way stronger.

.

"Look, Ogius, what I've found strolling inside the mansion," her kidnapper spoke, pulling the girl in front of him to present his prey, causing her to fall forwards, tumbling to the ground.

Raising her head she was able to get a glimpse of her abductor and of her new surroundings as well as of the unfamiliar face, his eyes piercing her with great intensity.

Not able to avert her eyes to inspect the room, she examined the obnoxious figure in front of her eyes.

His fangs were exposed, fresh blood dripping from them, telling her that he was a vampire who just had his meal, and he wore a lewd expression on his face.

"Ah, the little miss, Zelman is supposed to take care of," he discovered.

She could see his smirk widening causing her dislike towards him to increase, "Well, seems like he is already neglecting his duties."

Getting up from the couch he started to move forward, slowly coming closer to the girl still laying on the ground.

Knowing what he was up to she backed away, mentally preparing herself, determined that she wouldn't allow him to lay a finger on her.

But before he was able to reach her, the double door to the dimly lit room burst open, bright rays of light illuminating the chamber.

"Get your hands off her!" A voice demanded fiercely, followed by the familiar howling of the wolf who instantly jumped in front of the girl, shielding her petite figure, protecting her from her abductors.

"Zelman?" His inferior, Ogius Wiker, asked unbelievingly.

His eyes glowed, a colour similar to the crimson liquid, similar to blood.

Great pressure rested on the chamber, the presence of the Dark Hunter alone being the cause of it. Sparks of fire formed themselves around him, floating in the air, due to the intense heat radiating from his body.

"Henceforth, you will never ever get near her again," he spit, impatiently waiting for the acceptance of his command.

The room fell silent, no one even daring to speak up, Ogius slowly withdrawing from the scene.

"Have I made myself clear!?" Zelman raised his voice again, the intensity of it lingering in the room, his words echoing from the massive walls, his demand leaving no room for objections.

Instead of saying anything Ogius and his gang backed away, apparently afraid of their leader.

Mitigating his powers he slowly approached the girl in front of him, bending down to pick her up, but she avoided his touch by withdrawing herself from him, clinging to the wolf, her only friend.

_'I can feel the pain sealed deep inside her heart, her wish to turn back the time, her fear of the fire...'  
_

Remembering what Sei had told him, he extinguished the sparks floating around him and regulated his body heat to a normal temperature.

Knowing that it wouldn't be easy to win her favour, he tried his best to appear harmless, innocuous in order to gain her trust.

It's very unlike him, but for the time being he just wanted to get the girl out of there, to get her away from the group for her own sake, to know she was safe.  
And to prevent himself from the punishment he would get if she wasn't.

His patience slowly running out, he was about to take her with him forcefully, but before he was even able to move she jumped into his arms, huddling against him, allowing her tears to flow freely.

Feeling relieved he picked her up bridal-style and finally left the chamber, followed by the overprotective guardian of hers.

* * *

**I've finally been able to write again .**

**I'm really glad that I'm able to continue my stories now that I have passed my exams ;)**

**Thank you for your support! I'll try to update as often as possible!**

**Read &amp; Review? :D**

**Updated: November 05, 2014 - Wednesday**


	3. 2nd Chapter - Starry Night Sky

**After a veeeeeery long time of abseence, I'm now able to present you the next chapter of "Soul of a fallen Soldier (A Zelman Clock love story)"!**

**I hope you all excuse the delay and continue to follow the story =)**

**I'll try my best to update more frequently from now on.**

**Well, to make a long story short, enjoy the 2nd Chapter!**

* * *

"This girl is nothing but trouble!" Sayuka, Zelman's personal assistant, complained, making her way to the headquarters of the Order Coffin Company, running along the alleys, as far as it was possible with her skirt and heels.

The night before, Sei's protégé, the girl he left in Zelman's care, was helplessly straying inside the mansion, almost becoming prey to the group around Ogius Wiker. And now she couldn't be found inside the mansion, since she wasn't in the room Zelman had taken her to, to sleep at last, after he had saved her last night. But she was neither in any other room she could have possibly entered.

She finally came to a halt, as soon as she sensed the vibrating of her phone inside the pocket of her blazer.

"Yes, Zelman?"

_"Sayuka! Where are you right now!?"  
_His voice sounded displeased, his words, as if on command, leaving his mouth threateningly.

"I'm on my way to the Company, becau-," she attempted to explain the situation to him, but she was interrupted by his enraged voice.

_"I have already told you, that I don't care, if anything should happen to the girl. I'm neither her chaperon nor some kind of babysitter! If she gets into trouble, it will be her own fault - and not my problem. And concerning your attempt to ask for help, there's no use for it. You will come back to the mansion immediately."_

Sighing, knowing that it would be useless and a waste of time to argue with him, she obeyed, "As you wish..."

.

After their meeting with Jirou, Kotarou and Mimiko, Rinsuke, Kain and Sei took their leave, abandoning the Mochizuki brothers, forbidding them to stay and live in the Special Zone.

Disappointed by the outcome of their tries to find a flat for the two and to get the permission for them to stay in the Special Zone, they sat down on a bench, deliberating on their next movements.

"Why don't we stay overnight at Mimi's flat again?" Kotarou suggested, already assailed by excitement by the thought of being with Mimiko.

"Kotarou," Jirou sighed, "We can't force her to accommodate us again. Furthermore, the flat isn't very spacious.

"B-But..," Koratou looked crestfallen at first, but the disappointment didn't last long and he soon came up with another idea, "And what about Zelman? His mansion is veeeery big and he said that he would gladly help us out!"

Suddenly, bullets were fired, aimed for the three of them. But Jirou managed to block them with his Hide Hand.

"Are you sure, he will?" A familiar voice was raised, the owner appearaing from behind the bushes, slowly approaching them, followed by his subordinates, who were armed with guns. It was no other than Ogius Wiker.

"Haven't you had enough already!? That does it!" Jirou hissed, angered by the Black Blood.

"Do you really think that I would simply let this abasement rest, that I would simply let things slide? This is the way of Coven!"

"This is rather your own way, isn't it?" Jirou stated in a matter of facts.

"Well, that's true. Zelman doesn't know about this," he confessed, "He is to occupied with the little missy. Besides, he doesn't give a tinker's damn about it, about what we're doing."

"Ogius, have you, by chance, taken any drugs?" Jirou asked calmly.

"Stop treating me like an idiot!" He answered, offended and irked, aiming his weapon at Silver Blade.

But not long after, Jirou grew suspicious, knowing that something had to be wrong with Ogius. As soon as he spook out his thoughts, Ogius underlings took their leave and jumped into the river.

But still, Ogius wasn't about to give up and continued to provoke Jirou, what caused latter to draw his sword, pointing the blade at his enemy.

"No, Jirou, don't! You'll only prove the prejudices true!" Mimiko interfered, trying to bring him back to his senses.

And he obeyed, remembering the reason for which he entered the Special Zone.

"This is a battle of life and death! You can't back down now!" Ogius protested, cursing the Compromiser for the interference.

"I don't want to. Go back to Zelman and vouch for your sins, receive your punishment. Maybe he has the will to... kill you."

Not in his right mind, Ogius threw his weapon at Jirou, but since Jirou was fast enough to dodge the attack, it missed its target.

In the end, Ogius, enraged and feeling lampooned, followed his subordinates and went on the run.

"Mimiko, have you noticed his change of behaviour compared to his behaviour about noon? He behaved rather strange. But enough of that, let's go home now."

They left the park and made their way to Mimiko's flat, not aware that they were watched all the time.

A small figure, coming out the her hiding place, was observing the three of them set off, their backs turned to her, not even noticed by one of the people that surrounded her moments ago.

.

_"Zelman Clock! I told you to take good care of her! As long as we don't know what she is capable of, it is your utmost duty to protect and observe her!" _A furious Rinsuke hollered through the telephone.

"And I have already told you that I don't intend to be her chaperon. It is her fault, if she runs away. I don't give a damn about what's happening to her. I already saved her from Ogius yesterday," called one sighed, lazily sitting on his couch, relaxing, ignoring the problems he got himself into.

_"Zelman, if the suspicion is confirmed, that Kowloon Children made their way through the barrier, she will not be safe... nowhere."_

Eye Ignite heaved a big sigh, preparing to deny his unspoken expectations, "Bu-"

_"No buts, Zelman! You should be relieved that Sei didn't get wind of the nescience of her location until now. But be sure that this security won't last long unless you immediately get off your couch and search for her! I'm already running in circles since this morning and it's getting darker outside every minute we're talking."_

"Tsk, you're definitely nerve-racking."

_"Zelm-"_

**Clack.**

Ignoring the last comment of the purple-haired investigator, he closed his cell. hanging up on him.

"I've already understood..."

.

One hour later, despite his vampire abilities, he wasn't able to find the missing girl. Neither was Rinsuke.

But either way, he had to attend the meeting, rapidly summoned to discuss the actions of Ogius Wiker (setting Mimiko's flat on fire) and to find a solution for the Mochizuki brothers, whether they're allowed to stay in or have to leave the Special Zone, at headquarters nevertheless.

But halfway through the meeting Kotarou burst through the door to the meeting room, announcing that his brother had some small errand to run and went off on his own.

While Zelman, being the only one by the way, was laughing, Kain and Mitaki (the chairman of the Order Coffin Company) actuated the Suppression Team under the chairmanship of Pile Killer Zhang.

Despite Mimko's protests, they had no other chance to prevent a battle between Black Bloods and to detain the press and the public to find out about this.

After Mimiko left to warn Jirou and to try to solve the problem without the use of violence, willing to avoid a shooting between Black Bloods and the Company, Zelman rose from his seat in order to leave the room and secretly search for the girl. But Jinnai kept him from doing so.

"That wasn't everything. We should now concentrate on the actual matter of this meeting."

He pressed a button of the remote control for the projector and the photo of a middle-aged man appeared on the wall.

Johan Tsang.

Jinnai explained that he was a vampire who tried to trespass the borders of the Special Zone, but that he had been killed by Jirou, before he was able to enter it. More precisely, he was a Kowloon Child.

'That means that Rinsuke told the truth...' The red-haired vampire thought, gritting his teeth in frustration.

.

Meanwhile at Zelman's mansion, Jirou was currently fighting against the members of Coven, that were once vampires, now Kowloon Children.

He defeated almost everyone of them, but was stabbed with a dagger into his back. At least nearly.

He turned around and saw a person, standing right in front of him, the dagger piercing their left upper arm. But the figure didn't seem to feel pain, it, in fact, didn't move at all. But the Kowloon Child was, nevertheless, turning to ash.

He wasn't able to realize who the person, who saved him, was, until she turned around.

"You..."

But armed Kowloon Children saved her from the scolding she was about to get since Silver Blade pushed her behind his back, as soon as he recognized their attackers, guarding the girl from the bullets.

"Come now," he said, while she was taking the dagger out of her arm, the wound starting to heal in an instant and the hole in her shirt starting to close, and started to walk along the now almost deserted halls of the mansion, killing the last Kowloon Children.

Kotarou and Mimiko arrived in the car they took from headquarters in the meantime, making their way as fast as possible to the front door, searching for Jirou.

Silver Blade and the girl had made their way to the front door, already awaiting the arrival of the two.

"Hello Mimiko."

"Jirou," she said, "Do you want to take revenge for my flat like this?"

"You don't have to thank me," he stated self-satisfied.

But Mimiko was neither in the mood to thank him nor able to understand his way of thinking, protesting against his choice of actions.

"Mimi, this is a warning."

"But we're in the Special Zone! You can't do such things inside its borders!"

"It's not even decided, if we will be able to stay here. And as you can see, I wasn't the only one to choose actions instead of words and useless discussions."  
While he explained his reasoning, he averted his gaze to look at the girl beside him, who was wearing her usual poker face, her eyes showing not a single emotion.

"But it's still not right, neither for you nor for her. And I'm sure that you can stay. I promised it!"

"Mimiko, listen, there could have been the possibility that you would have lost your life due to the explosion. Ogius and his group would have been punished anyway, if not through my hands then through Sei's or Kain's. All's well that ends well. Or do you believe that I'm wrong?"

Tears of exasperation were streaming down Mimiko's face, clouded by disappointment. Disappointment and sorrow.

Jirou continued his speech, while the girl slowly made her way to the Compromiser, "Mimiko, I don't want to see you dying one day. I'm thankful for everything you've done for us, but I think we should end things here. It will be best for you, if we leave."

The girl was now finally standing in front of the crying Compromiser, petting her head in comfort, trying to sooth the pain that she was feeling, but still knowing deep inside that she wasn't much of a help.

She looked down at Kotarou and saw into his eyes. They seemed distant with a tint of sadness, although he was smiling, the wind ruffling his blond ringlets.

But the scene was interrupted by a spear that was aimed at them. Thrown by the person standing on top of the mansion. Ogius Wiker, the Kowloon Child.

.

Back at the meeting, they were still discussing the matter of Johan Tsang, but were interrupted by the ringing of Zelman's cell.

The call affirmed the conclusion they had arrived. Kowloon Children were inside the Special Zone.

"Luckily," Sei started, "we now have Jirou with us... This has to be fate."

.

The fight between Ogius and Silver Blade continued, Mimiko, Kotarou and the girl watching them without speaking.

Until finally, Jirou was able to pierce Ogius with his blade, ending his life, his mortal remains being nothing more than ash and dust.

But he nevertheless confessed his true identity, revealing his bequest.

Just in that moment, two Kowloon Children made their appearance, one heading for Jirou, the other heading for the three on the ground.

While Jirou was killing the one that attacked him, that girl readied herself to fight against the second one, but she needn't lift a finger, since he was torn to shreds, before she moved. Killed by an ominous figure with a yellow coat.

"I'm late. Pleased to meet you, Jirou. My name is Yafuri Chao."

"And you are a Kowloon Child?"

"Yes," he answered, "'I want to see Jirou again.' For ten years now she's telling me this. My sister Cassandra."

This last words of his made Jirou's face go blank, his grip around the handle of his sword tightening, his features showing signs of surprise, shock and fear...

"Tell me where she is!"

The two of them started fighting with their swords.

"But there is another reason for that I've come here," Yafuri admitted, grinning at Jirou, "Not just to tell you about Cassa and not just to fight against you."

"Then tell me your reason," Jirou bellowed, impatiently waiting for an answer.

But the only answer he got was the glance that the young Kowloon Child cast at the girl standing next to his brother and Mimiko.

"What do you want from her?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Luckily, before the situation could escalate, the Suppression Team of the Company arrived, causing Yafuri to flee.

At the end, Jirou still wanted to follow his plan, still wanted to leave the Special Zone.

For the purpose of his belief, he used the Eye Raid against Mimiko, causing her to loose consciousness, small tears forming themselves in the corners of her eyes.

"Do I have to use it against you as well?" He whisper-asked, looking at the small girl, his face showing only sorrow and sadness.

Shaking her head in denial, she motioned for him to carry out his plan. To leave the Special Zone.

"Thank you very much. I'm indebted to you," he promised, feeling obliged to repay the debt someday.

He picked up Kotarou and instantly disappeared into the night.

The black wolf appeared next to her, gazing in the direction they took.

Both of them followed the brothers' movements, their outlines slowly fading in the shadows, soon leaving nothing more behind than memories.

.

"What happened here?" A familiar voice spoke up, causing the girl to turn around, looking directly into the eyes of the voice's owner.

"Care to tell me," he hissed, shooting disapproving glances at her, while he was approaching her, "What are you doing here?"

Breaking the eye contact they made, she averted her gaze to the figure that was unconsciously laying on the ground. The Compromiser Mimiko.

"Do you want to tell me that you watched over her while she was out? You surely know that this wasn't the answer I desire."

Her eyes left the Compromiser and travelled along the sky. Her behaviour was rather strange, but the Old Blood still was able to understand the meaning of her movements.

"They are gone, huh?"

Nodding in confirmation, she focused her eyes on the few stars that could be seen, sparkling in the night sky, the sky itself heavily clouded, the moon hidden behind a curtain of dark clouds.

Even though he was fascinated by the light of the stars reflecting in her eyes, Zelman followed her gaze, seeing the last stars of the night sky be covered by darkness.

.

"Stop struggling, I'm doing this for you own safety," Zelman sighed, feeling annoyed, carrying the girl like a bag of potatoes, slung over his shoulder.

The wolf was following them through the corridors of the mansion, his fangs bared, ready to attack the red-haired "kidnapper".

As soon as he stopped in front of a door, the girl in his arms stopped her attempts to escape, knowing that it wouldn't change the decision of her chaperon, already knowing him well enough to affirm that one can't win an argument with him.

The Red-Eyed-Murderer opened the huge door to reveal a bedroom, the only furniture being the double bed, two night stands and a desk with a chair in front of it, a fireplace next to it.

The curtains were already drawn close and there was no other source of light. But Zelman light the candles that were standing on the night stands as well as the wood in the fireplace in an instant by using his powers, his eyes glowing a bright red.

After he had rudely thrown her onto the bed, he closed the door and started undressing himself.

The wolf as well as the girl were looking at him in wonder.

He took of his beanie, the earrings, as well as the jacket of his sports suit.

"What are you starring at," he nagged, looking at her disapprovingly, while he put off his shoes.

Once he was finished, he climbed into bed next to her, throwing the blanket out, since he had enough body heat to keep himself warm.

"You should try to sleep now," he ordered, closing his own eyes as well, "Tell me everything in the morning."

With this last words, he extinguished the flames of the candles, allowing the darkness to capture the room, the fire in the fireplace still flickering.

Looking at his figure one last time, as far as she was able to see the outlines in the darkness, she took off her own shoes and laid down on her side of the bed, pulling the blanket up to her chin, obeying his demand.

The wolf's attention on the other hand was concentrated on the red-haired man, waiting for the vampire to move.

But even when the wolf jumped onto the bed to lay down next to his owner, Zelman didn't even twitch.

.

Hours passed, but the girl still wasn't able to fall asleep. Too many thoughts were running through her head, her mind completely occupied by them.

To find a comfortable position, to find a position that was at least comfortable enough, in order to get some sleep, she was tossing and turning, but it only led to the awakening of the black wolf.

He prodded her with his nose, asking her whether she is all right.

Reaching out her hand, she stroked his dark fur, letting him know that she was fine - or at least, will be fine.

After licking her face in sympathy, he jumped off the bed and laid down next to the fireside to keep himself warm.

She turned around one last time and she was now facing the sleeping figure of her host.

Sighing, she finally closed her eyes again, her arms wrapped around her body to shield herself from the cold.

Even though she was trembling heavily, tiredness overcame her and she was slowly drifting off into sleep.

Anyway, she was still able to notice the movements of the person next to her, but she was far too tired, to open her eyes.

Warm arms were placed around her waist and she was pulled against someone's chest. And while she was snuggling into the body heat of the person, grabbing the source tightly, afraid that she might loose it, she was covered by a blanket.

Until she finally fell into a deep slumber...

* * *

**Here you go guys~ **

**Hope you enjoyed the new chapter ^^**

**Read &amp; Review? =)**

**Updated: January 24, 2015 - Saturday**


	4. 3rd Chapter - Her name is

"How is it even possible that she is again gone!" Sayuka complained, stomping through the mansion, searching for the girl, "I should probably inform Zelman first."

As soon as she reached this decision, she made her way to the Old Blood's bedroom.

Before she knocked, asking for permission to enter, she had checked her appearance with her hand mirror and applied new lip stick when she had seen that it was slightly smudged.

When she was satisfied with her looks, she knocked, "Zelman, here is Sayuka. I'm sorry to wake you, but there is something important I have to talk to you about."

She waited for some time, but no reply came. This is when she decided to ignore her courtesy.

"I'll enter now."

Entering the bedroom, she saw... nothing. Everything was pitch-black and only the light from the hallway sent some rays of light into the room. But it was enough for her to see, what she never wanted to see.

"W-what are you d-doing here?" She stuttered, as soon as she noticed the person that was resting in Zelman's bed - and that was not Zelman.

The person sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. It was evident that she woke up due to the knocking of the older woman.

The little girl, her shoulder-length hair being a complete mess, gave her a questioning look, trying to make sense of her arrival - or rather intrusion.

Sayuka was about to lecture the wordless girl, until she noticed the figure beside her, who was finally sitting up.

And as soon as he did, the light sources, that were positioned in the room, caught fire - the candles on the nightstands, the fireplace - as well as the air around him.

After he had brushed the strands of hair, that were covering his eyes, out of his face, his glowing, red eyes looked directly at his assistant.

Even though, she was still standing at the doorway, she was able to feel the heat that was radiating from his body, the anger he was feeling.

"Sayuka," he calmly demanded, keeping his voice down, "Leave."

"B-But Zelman-"

"Out!" He finally shouted, the sparks that were flying in the air already made their way towards the woman, almost licking her skin.

But before the flames had been able to burn her skin, she reluctantly left the room and closed the door behind her.

Once the door was closed, he took a look at the girl beside him, only to notice that she was trembling in fear.

He reached out his hand to calm her down, but she slapped it away and crawled backwards, what caused her, since she wasn't able to see the edge of the bed, to fall from the bed and hug the floor.

Remembering her fear of fire, he diminished the sparks that were dancing through the air, crawled to the edge where she fell over and came up to her again, reaching his hand out for her.

When she didn't show any sign of reaction, he gently reached out his hand and started to stroke her tangled hair.

"So," he started to gain her attention, "You don't want to talk to me and I, to tell you the truth, don't want to talk to you. But on the other hand, you want to get to know me and I have to get to know you, otherwise Sei would be very displeased, in such a way I can't even stand."

Due to the comfort he was granting her, she slowly calmed down and looked at him expectantly.

"Say, why don't we play a little game?" He suggested, his proposal going along with his usual smirk that showed his fangs.

.

"It's pretty easy," he appeased her, while he was combing her messy hair, she herself positioned in his lap, "I'll ask you a question and you have to answer truthfully. Therefor you are allowed to ask me every question that comes to your mind and I have to answer it truthfully."

She shifted in his lap to be able to look into his eyes.

"And if you lie and I realize it - or if I should lie and you should realize - you, according to the first possibility, have to do whatever I request from you. If our positions should be switched it's up to you to decide what I have to do. Does it sound fair to you?"

Nodding in approval, she stood up from her position in his lap, climbed onto the sofa and sat down on the back of it, directly behind Zelman.

Wondering what she was up to, he turned his head around, to look at the girl, but she snatched the brush out of his hand and turned his head back to its original position, took the beanie off his head and started to comb his hair.

He grunted, displeased with the situation, but let it go, after she had nudged him with her knee, requesting him to start with a question.

"Okay, let's start with your name," he grumbled and looked at her, waiting for an answer.

But none came.

"Well, there are to ways I could interpret your behaviour. Either the question is too difficult for you to answer, what I doubt since you don't seem to suffer from amnesia, or the question is too simple, but if that would be the case, you could have answered it immediately."

His blood-red eyes looked directly into her ice-blue ones and he raised an eyebrow expectantly, but she still didn't respond.

"So you don't know your name?" He asked, still looking into her eyes.

This time, she shook her head in denial, only confusing the Black Blood in front of her. She stopped combing his hair in the meantime.

"Okay, you know your name, but you don't want to tell me?"

And again she shook her head.

If there's nothing that would hinder you, why don't you tell me?"

Anger was rising inside of him, internally already prepared to rip her head off.

"'Cause she can't, Zelman," a familiar voice reached their ears, causing them to break the eye contact and to look at the intruder who was leaning against the frame of the double door to the room.

The clicking of heels followed shortly after, "How many times do I have to tell you that you can't just burst into others' conversations!"

A breathless Sayuka appeared next to the purple-haired investigator.

Zelman "tch"ed and shot him a glare that showed him how mad he was at him, "And why? 'Cause she is too lazy to talk?"

"No," Rinsuke denied, shaking his head, "If you haven't noticed it until now, I will tell you. She hasn't said a word since we found her. Not one word since she entered the Special Zone, nor a sign of some kind of companion of hers that is able to talk. She is dumb, Zelman."

"Yes, I've already noticed that she is stupid, you didn't have to tell me."

"Mou, Zelman, you know that's not what I meant," he pouted, waving his arms through the air, "She isn't dumb as in stupid, but dumb as in unable to speak! (1) No matter how hard you try, she will not talk."

The red-haired vampire sighed in response and crossed his legs, "Well, then we have to try things differently."

.

"Okay," Rinsuke started the conversation, looking at the girl that was now sitting next to him on the couch and to Zelman afterwards, who was lying on the couch opposite to them, his eyes focused on the ceiling, "What do you thi-"

"Stop," Zelman demanded, not even taking a glance at the purple-haired, "First of all, what do you want here? Why do you always have to intrude, when you're not wanted."

"Sei wanted me to make sure that the girl was fine... And truth to be told, I myself wanted to make sure that you didn't do anything stupid."

This words caught the vampire's interest and he took a look at the girl on the other couch, "As you can see, she's totally fine. That means you can go now."

Rinsuke sweat-dropped, "You're definitely the worst host ever..."

With this words, the brunette next to him rose from her seat and started to make her way towards the couch Zelman was currently lying on.

While she made her way towards the Black Blood, Rinsuke continued, watching the movements of the girl, "I'm still here, because I'm as interested in her as you are."

Zelman followed his example and observed, how the girl was making her way towards him.

"I've never said that I'm interested in her and you don't have the right to assume that I do," he scoffed and was about to get up from his lying position, "If you don't want to go, I'll do."

In an attempt to get up, he tried to lift his upper body with his arms, but before he had been even able to move, he was stopped by the girl.

Sitting down on his stomach, her arms crossed over her chest, she prevented him from moving - and from leaving.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, sighing, while he folded his arms behind his neck and closed his eyes, but soon opened them again.

She looked at him in confusion, waiting for him to explain.

"I think I have finally found the right word to describe you. You're not dumb as in stupid, but rather nerve-racking."

Since he wasn't even trying to escape the situation, since his eyes were close and he relaxed underneath her weight, she smiled at him in satisfaction.

"Actually," Rinsuke sighed, gaining the attention of the girl and Zelman, who opened one eyes to look at him, "I don't understand you at all, Zelman... and I don't understand, if you hate or like each other..."

His proposal caused the two of them to look at him with wide eyes, averting them afterwards to look at each other.

They stared into each others' eyes until the scene was interrupted by a baffled Sayuka that burst throughthe double door into the room.

"Oh?" Rinsuke smirked, lifting one of his eyebrows, "Didn't you tell me some time ago that one shouldn't burst into others' conversations? What about your manners?"

"Calm down, Sayuka," Zelman said pacifying, "What happened?"

She shot the purple-haired a disapproving glance and explained between breaths, "Silver Blade's brother has gone missing. He is currently searching for him. Sei wants you to return to headquarters immediately and help him search, since you aren't needed at work at the moment."

"Not needed? What do they think? They just don't know that they are useless without me," he boasted, shaking his head.

Heaving a big sigh, Zelman shifted and lifted himself up in a sitting position, supporting his body with his arms, as far as it was possible with the girl still sitting on his stomach.

"Sayuka, don't worry and go home now. Rinsuke, you'll go as requested by Sei or rather Kain and help Jirou to find his brother," he ordered, his eyes coming to a halt at the girl in front of his eyes, "As for you, you'll stay inside the mansion and wait for me to return."

.

As soon as the others had left the mansion, she was standing in front of the front door, deliberating whether she should obey the demand of her host.

But a look at her animal companion told her that she would disobey either way.

This is why she decided to leave the mansion on her own.

Walking along the streets, some deserted, some rather crowded, her eyes were glued to the ground, while she was kicking pebbles, cans and everything that came into her view.

Until a certain figure caught her interest.

Red-orange hair, a yellow coat and a sword bound to his back.

He was making his way through the crowd, disappearing into an narrow alley.

Since the black wolf, that was accompanying her, made attempts to follow him, she fulfilled his wish and followed the person.

Her chase led her through streets, small alleyways, until she finally came to a halt in front of a dump, where she eventually lost sight of him.

But she could still sense his presence.

"I've waited to finally meet you, Catania," a voice whispered into her ear. But as soon as she turned around to catch a glimpse of the newcomer, he was already gone.

"Are you searching for someone special?" The same voice asked from behind her, but this time she was fast enough to grab the wrist of the troublemaker, revealing him to be the Kowloon Child that fought against Jirou yesterday.

"Sassy, aren't we?" He smirked, coming closer to her, looking directly into her ice-blue eyes, "I wasn't able to introduce myself decently. My name is Yafuri Chao."

Trying to avoid any kind of physical contact, she stepped backwards and let go of his wrist.

"Are you scared? Or do you just don't want to talk to me? Why don't you tell me, Catania?"

He reached his hand out to her, but she slapped it away, shooting him a displeased glare.

"Just because you're glaring at me doesn't mean that I'm going to die in an instant, you know?" He snickered, leaning backwards, allowing her the space she needed.

"I don't get why Cassa is that interested in you..," he grumbled, examining the girl in front of his eyes, coming to a halt at her neck, what caused his fangs to show.

"Probably your blood?" He smirked, curiously looking at her, "'Cause it tastes better than any other blood does?"

Slowly taking steps forward, he closed the gap between the two until he was standing right in front of her, their faces only inches apart.

"Why not give it a try?"

He was about to sink his fangs into the flesh of her neck, but stopped before he was able to touch her skin.

Something else caught his interest, preventing him from carrying out his original aim.

"What is this?" He asked, looking at the object in curiosity. But it wasn't only curiosity, but also confusion and astonishment, shock and utter agony.

"It can't be." He backed away in fear, wincing, while he was observing the small object that was dangling around her neck, "B-but that means that you're not human... But you aren't a vampire either?"

He stared at the girl in confusion, waiting for her to at least respond in any kind of way, but was irritated a fortiori when she didn't show any.

"What kind of beast are you!?" he shouted at her and unsheathed his sword, ready to fight.

"Yafuri! There you are!" An unfamiliar voice interrupted the two, gaining the attention of both of them as well as the attention of the wolf.

In an attempt to protect the girl he positioned himself in front of her, serving as a shield that separated the brunette and the young Kowloon Child as well as the newcomer.

"So that's the reason," he assumed as soon as he noticed the brown-haird girl and her guardian.

"You know her, Zaza?" Yafuri asked him and raised one of his eyebrows, waiting for him to explain the situation and to explain who she was or rather what she was.

"Don't worry, I'll let you in on the secret of her identity. As soon as we brought her to our hide-out. Sister Cassandra can't wait to finally meet you, Catania Hearthfire, daughter of ice... and fire."

With this last sentence of his spoken, the black wolf started to growl, his teeth bared, while the girl finally proved that she wasn't as emotionless as she seemed to be at first sight. Her facial expression was one of dauntlessness and hatred.

Her eyes were constantly changing colours until they were finally glowing in a deep shade of red.

"If you don't want to come with us willingly, we will have to compel you by force," Zaza criticized her stubborn behaviour, "Yafuri!"

Called one made his way towards the girl, his sword aimed at her heart, but he was repelled by a strong gust of wind.

The howling of the wolf caused a powerful wave of wind flows, effecting the attacker to be blown away.

While Yafuri was rubbing his hurting neck, Zaza approached him and kept his gaze locked on the little girl and her friend, wearing a smirk on his lips.

"Probably it wasn't the right time today, but we'll meet again in the near future," the older one of the two promised, looking at her in self assurance.

Her expression on the other hand didn't change at all. Only her eyes started to glow, the colour changing from the former red to a light shade of gold, almost white.

Leaving nothing but a large crystal of ice behind, her body as well as the body of the wolf started to materialize and both of them vanished in bright beams of light.

"How is that even possible?" Yafuri marvelled with eyes wide open, his gaze being loced at the spot she stood just seconds ago.

But he didn't get an reply, the only answer being his brother's change of mood.

.

Soon she was short on energy, so she had to reappear, however, in a different place, nowhere near the dump.

Rising from the shadows, materializing in a dark and deserted alleyway, furthermore a dead end, she stopped the teleportation and set foot on the ground again.

But due to her lack of energy and will, she fell immediately to the ground, her consciousness levitating between sleep ans being awake.

Supported by her friend, she tried to get to her feet, in which she succeeded after a short amount of time.

As soon as she was able to stand on her own two feet, she slowly made her way, supported by the wolf, which she was leaning on, out of the dark alley.

And when she was eventually able to walk by herself, she started running.

Even though, she didn't know where her feet were leading her, she followed her feelings and ended by a river or rather some kind of canal.

Despite her lack of orientation and although she wasn't aware which yard she entered, she got the feeling that she was where she was meant to be at the moment.

She followed the river until she came to a halt as soon as a ware house made of wood came into her view.

Great power was arising inside the house, but she didn't back away, nor did she make an attempt to move at all.

An enormous wave of energy and fire erupted from it, leaving nothing but ash behind. And in the middle of the remains she was able to identify four figures.

Kotarou Mochizuki, Jirou's missing brother, the Compromiser Mimiko, that she met on her first day in the Special Zone at Zelman's mansion, and the Bearer of the God's Flame himself.

Separated by an invisible line from a woman, her appearance suggesting that she was in her middle-ages.

But the girl, even though she was a good distance away from them, was able to feel the aura surrounding the strange, but yet in some way familiar woman.

There wasn't a lot of time for her to examine the woman any further, because latter soon disappeared, leaving only Kotarou, Mimiko and Zelman behind.

Avoiding to attract attention, she hid behind a tree, waiting for Zelman to walk past her.

But little did she know that the Black Blood had already noticed her presence due to the black wolf that was accompanying her.

She waited in her spot, sometimes throwing impatient glances at the trio and she was relieved to finally see the three walking separated ways, Mimiko and Kotarou walking towards the city, while Zelman was walking in the direction the tree she hid behind was located.

"Ah, there you are. Come now, we don't have the whole day to waste," an impatient voice sounded from behind her, whispering the words into her ear.

The person laid their arm around her waist, as if he wanted to hug her from behind and pulled her close.

"If I were you, I wouldn't lay a hand on her," another voice sneered and afterwards appeared in a cloud of fire in front of their eyes. With eyes that would be able to kill, he pierced the person that was holding his protégé with his gaze, "Let go of her!"

"Zelman Clock... It seems that Sei has already taken her under his wings," the man concluded, beginning to look at the girl in front of him with different eyes, "If that's the case it won't be as easy to win her for our plans as we first thought."

Pulling the girl closer, he further examined the girl's face. It was obvious that the girl caught his interest and he was becoming more interested with every information he got about her.

But his interest finally pulled the trigger and the red-haired vampire raised his voice, the voice itself echoing as if there were invisible walls surrounding them, "I told you to let go of her, didn't I, Walkerman!?"

"You really are like you are told to be, Bearer of the God's Flame," he smirked and reached out his hand.

Thinking that he attempted to call for reinforcement, the black wolf started to growl and the red-haired vampire's eyes began to glow.

Their behaviour was only able to elicit him a small smile and his hand continued in its tracks until it reached the girl's neck.

The strap of her dress was slid from her shoulder, exposing the flawless skin of her neck.

Zelman's patience was running low, while the man was stroking her neck with his slender fingers. He guided them towards her chin, but jerked his hand back, when he touched the golden chain that was dangling around her neck. Only a little movement, but enough for Zelman to notice it.

But he soon recovered from the shock.

"Have you ever thought about drinking her blood?" The man asked and still hold the girl in his tight grip, lowering his face to her neck.

The girl was struggling in his arms, but it was of no use, since the man that was holding her was physically far too strong for her.

"Your expression tells me that you have," he objurgated, smiling triumphantly and pulled is face back, his fingers still running along her skin.

That caused the Black Blood to eventually lose his temper and he set the air around the man on fire.

Surrounded by a ball of fire, the man jumped backwards and thus the girl stumbled forward right into the arms of her host.

After he had caught the girl, he immediately used his powers and vanished together with the girl and the wolf from the scene in a cluster of flames, leaving only scorch marks on the ground and other surroundings behind.

.

"Sayuka!" The voice of the Black Blood hollered as soon as he recognized the person that was standing in front of his mansion, "I told you to go home!"

"Zelman..," she whispered, when she noticed his arrival.

Followed by the black wolf, the girl lying in his arms, he made his way towards the entrance, looked directly into her eyes and waited for his assistant to explain the situation.

"I-I did as told and went home," she started and averted her gaze, not able to stand his piercing glare.

She turned around and looked at the person behind her.

"He called me and asked me to arrange a meeting with you, but you weren't home. The girl.. She was supposed to be there, so I invited him over, since he actually wanted to talk to her. But in the end, she wasn't at home either..."

The person that was standing behind her walked up to them and turned his head in Zelman's direction.

"Rinsuke told me that you're not taking good care of her. This is why I thought I should pay you a visit."

His dissatisfaction was obvious in his words.

Accused one tilted his head to one side and clicked his tongue in disapproval, "Sei..."

* * *

**I can't believe that this is the second update I finished this week. :3**

**It wasn't easy to finish this one since I had some kind of writer's block and always messed the names up...**

**But luckily I'm now finally able to present you the next chapter of "Soul of a fallen Soldier" ^^**

**Hope you enjoyed it! I would really appreciate some feedback and maybe some ideas how you think the story might continue? =)**

**Read &amp; Review? :D**

**Updated: February 08, 2015 - Sunday**

_**P.S.:  
(1) For all German people and those whose mother-tongue isn't English who understand my problem xD**_


End file.
